Phantom of The Opera
by phantomismylife
Summary: Americans come to hogwarts for a couple of months to do the Musical of phantom of the opera. the phantom will be played by Severus Snape and Christine will be played by a new character from America. During the play strange things start to happen.
1. The Beginning

Phantom of the Opera

Chapter one: Who

"Good Morning, students. Before we enjoy our dinner this evening, I have a few announcements. I received a letter from the Headmistress of the wizarding school in America. She would like a couple of her advanced students to spend a few months with us here. As her friend, I agreed to let them come. They will arrive tomorrow, after lunch, and will be sorted shortly after." The headmaster paused, as murmurs broke out in the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. The headmaster is not done." Pro. McGonagall reported, and the Great Hall became silent.

"Thank you, Tabby. Now, as I was saying, yes Americans will be studying with us for a while, but I believe you will like them." Once again the room filled with noise, but immediately died as Dumbuledore raised his hand for quiet. "In their honor we will be preforming a play. Phantom of the Opera , one of my personal favorites. You will be able to try out for a parts this weekend." Then, with a wave of his hand, food appeared on the tables. Albus sat down and sighed, '_Black and Godric. How would he explain.' _He shook his head and began to eat. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, he could tell.


	2. Not Loud To Play

_**A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update. I love your reviews and I will have more chapters and longer chapters later. Thanx. P.S. don't make fun of the messed up chapter two, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this one.**_

The next day was a buzz of excitement. Everybody was getting ready for the Americans to come and be sorted most of the school had never ever met as American. During all of this Dumbledore had pulled two students into his office, Catalina and Kitiara Summers

He was having an "Important meeting" with the two. He had to tell them about some very grave news about the play.

"Black, Summers, I am very sorry but I have some grave news for you," said Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked Cally.

"Well I have come to the conclusion that you can't be in the play do to the past events."

"This can't be true professor. I mean if we can't be in the play then what will we be doing while every one else is rehearsing and doing all that play stuff?" asked Kitiara

"You are able to help with the actors. How bout I make it up to you. You won't have too clean with the other school mates."

"That is what is important, not having to clean?" Cally tried to joke.

"Yeah," Kit whispered back.

"I so very sorry girls but you know the deal? The ministry of magic has insisted on it," Dumbledore sighed.

"Let's go Kit," Cally said grabbing Kitiara by the arm and pulling her out of Dumbledore's office.

Once Cally and Kit were outside of Dumbledore's office Kit asked Cally, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Cally replied.

"Oh," Kit looked down to the ground with a disappointed look on her face.

The two stood there in front of Dumbledore's door when all of a sudden they heard Dumbledore shout, "die, die, die Cally and Kit die. One point Dumbledore zero points Cally and Kit. Die, die, and die."

That was when Cally and Kit knew that this was War of the Opera not Phantom of the Opera.


	3. Wrongs and the Americans

"So, did you guys have your little "chat" with Dumbledore?" asked Sirius

"yeah how was your little "chat"?" James teased.

"It was….fun," Cally said with a slight pause.

"Fun? That's not like you."

"Did something go wrong?" Remus asked smiling.

"Yes something went very wrong, Moony."

"What went wrong?" Remus asked with a worried look on his face.

And thus Cally and Niky told their friends about what had happened in Dumbledore's office.

On the train to Hogwarts the Americans were very exited to go to Hogwarts and be sorted. There was a group of spastic girls. There names were Adeline Lee Casper, Jessica Amanda Isabelle Lee, Caroline Jane Carter, and Erin Carrie Johnson. They were having a conversation about what they were going to do when they got to this new school.

"I think we should show them what America is like. You know be really loud and annoying," Jessica joked.

"Yeah, we could come in playing some music, jumping around and clapping our hands," Caroline joked with Jessica.

"Oh, and let me guess we could always just sing in a really annoying voice," Adeline said rolling her eyes.

Erin laughed and clapped her hands, "You guys know Adeline can't sing in an annoying voice."

"She doesn't have to sing. Hey Adee what part are you going to try out for?" Jessica said now looking directly at Adeline.

"I don't know," Adeline said smiling.

"Well when tryouts come rolling around we'll be sure to make _you _try out for a major role," Caroline was teasing.

"I can always count on you guys on embarrassing me," Adeline laughed

"Good, then you won't care what jokes we do on you?"

"I'll care but I'll be embarrassed as ever."

"Better, I can't wait to see al of the hotties in England. It will be fun to stock them!" Jessica sat in the window seat joking around.

"Stalking? You could come up with better," Caroline threw a candy box at Jessica.

"Yeah for Americans but for England they are all about the proper and serious," Jessica said in a mimicking proper manner.

All the girls laughed at her "attempted" to be proper. "Good one," Erin clapped her hands again.

"Thanks Erin, I guess. Now, back to our pranks. When do you think the best time will be to play them?" Jessica looked through her eyelashes.

"Lunch!" Erin whispered.

"Lunch?" Caroline looked shocked. "Why lunch? Why not at night when everybody is asleep and not paying attention?"

"Because then I can get something to eat and see all of those cuties who like to eat just as much as I do," Erin looked strangely exited.

"Gross! With your luck his animagus is a rat," Jessica joked.

"Yeah and his name is Peter," Caroline cackled.

"He might even have gross buck teeth like yours," Adeline laughed.

Erin's eyes swelled up with tears. "that's not funny!" She demanded.

"Sorry," the three girls replied rolling their eyes.

"that's better, you should feel ashamed of yourselves," Erin stomped her foot.

"Yes, we are very ashamed of ourselves. Right girls?" Adeline asked eyeing the other two.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I am," Jessica looked at Caroline, who was staring out the cart window. "Caroline, are you 'ashamed' or yourself?"

"WOW!" Caroline gasped, ignoring Jessica and everybody else completely.

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw a big rat, false alarm."

"Gross," Adeline cringed.

"I bet it was Erin's future boyfriend. Just kidding Erin don't feel bad," Jessica teased.

"WOW!" Caroline gasped yet again.

"Let me guess, another false alarm?" Adeline rolled her eyes.

"No, we are almost at Hogwarts!" Caroline looked at the other three girls in her cart.

"Not uh," Adeline crawled over the window over Jessica's lap. "wow you're right."

"That is amazing," the four girls braced themselves for the train to stop.

Once off the train they al hurried to join a group of girls that were the same age. While they were chit chatting a scary looking man came over with a lantern, "All of the Americans will line up over here and get into the boats provided."

"That man looks like he was raised from the dead," Caroline whispered to Adeline who held back a giggle and scolded Caroline for being so rude to their host.

Jessica, Caroline, Adeline, and Erin all crowded into a boat, to begin their new adventure in England.


End file.
